Grace Potter
Grace Potter is a main character of the first season of King Of The Golden Sun, portrayed by actress and model Dominique Valdovinos. Early Years Little is known about Grace's childhood. Grace Potter was born to two unnamed parents in Seattle, Washington. Grace states that she had a very broken family while growing up, and did come from a place of wealth. When she was older, she entered an abusive relationship with Alan McBrave. While at a shopping mall, she meets Joshua Jones, who sticks up for her and helps her escapes Alan's wrath. Josh then leaves Grace to set out on an adventure under direction of Master Goins. Grace feels like there is nothing left for her, and sets out to the 50th Battle Of The Desert to see Josh one last time before ending it all. Golden Dragon Era Grace arrives at the Battle Of The Desert and find Josh as he is fighting a match. She meets Blake Ryan, who determines that she is going through a hardship and comforts her. She is then noticed by Josh and is quickly kidnapped by Herrington as bait. She, along with Blake and Josh, is part of the experimentation done by Herrington, leaving her with the ability to heal quicker than the average human. As a result, she leaves the vehicle accident that follows the experimentation unharmed, leaving Caitlan Thomas to not trust her. During the events of Trouble Down Under, Grace develops an unhealthy love interest in Blake, sleeping with him while he is drunk in an instance where he believes she is Caitlan. She helps Blake and Josh raid the Masterson Mansion and retrieve an important book titled the King Of The Golden Sun. During the events of Dusk Of The Jungle, Grace refuses to use her powers to save Caitlan from near certain death. Austin Winters sees the underlying problems that begin to unfold and bans Grace from the team until she undergoes deep training and leaves her feelings for Blake behind. In the time that follows, Blake appears to Grace through his mind traveling powers to tell her that she needs to let him go and move on with Josh. At the end of the events of Terrifying Tundra, Grace discovers that she is pregnant and believes Blake to be the father. She then takes the cure for her powers and returns to a normal state. During the events of Starlight Cruise, Grace rekindles her love with Josh, leaving the pregnancy as a secret for the time. While at the Featherstone Native Camp in the Winds Of The West, Jade Featherstone reveals to the group that Grace has an aura surrounding her of darkness and lies, leading her to tell Josh about her mishap with Blake and that she is pregnant. Josh reassuringly tells Grace that he will love the child as his own, only to discover at the end of the episode that he is the father. In the events of Viva Las Vegas, Josh and Grace come face to face with Addison Jones, their daughter, who has also acquired time travel capabilities. After Addison tries to kill both of them and Brooklyn Ryan, they discover their daughter has fallen into the hands of the Red Elite in the future. Original Source The character Grace Potter is derived from two novel characters. The first is Grace from the prequel novel Origins Of Chris (2011), giving the TV adaptation a backstory. The majority of Grace's involvement is that of Whitney in the novels, whom also comes to confide in Cody and develops a romantic relationship with Chris. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}